A Twisted Love Story
by jojo31110
Summary: Sasori is apart of a group called The Red Ink. After a mission which included busting the leader out of prison, he meets Deidara, the hot blonde guy who likes to mess with Sasori's head. What will happen in the end? SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own Naruto**

XXX

The redhead grinned madly as the final knifed was lodged into his victum's throat. He turned to the child who was cowering in the corner, her eyes full of fear.

"Please don't kill me..." she begged, her eyes shining from the tears which formed. Showing no mercy, the person pulled the knife out of his victums throat before handling the child, throwing the body after he was done in a wardrobe.

This job, he just _loved_ this job. Getting to kill people at random, and not get arrested for it. Well he _could_, but he knew that someone always had his back.

"Come on Sasori, we have to go!" Sasori kicked a random body before running out of the house. His hands were stained in the darkest blood, along with his clothes though he knew they were just going to be burnt as soon as he got back to the base.

"Hey Sasuke, no need to throw a fit over it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw the redhead stroll casually out of the house, acting like he just didn't kill an innocent family. Sasori grinned, taking hold of the towel Sasuke gave him and wiping his face, taking away the sweat, blood and... more blood.

"_Hurry_ up, Gaara, Shin and Sai are waiting for us." Sasori nodded, shoving the towel into his backpack and running down the road with Sasuke. He ignored the fact that he was already out of breath, and he already felt himself wanting to sleep, but this mission needed to be done. Yeah, Sasori did just kill a family which wasn't even apart of the mission, but they saw everything. Sasori and Sasuke were assigned to dispose of a guard, Yamato, so they could break into a certain prison to break out a certain someone.

Sasuke grabbed the redheads arm and pulled him along, it was usually Sasori who was the impatient one, but this time Sasuke seemed to lost all of his patience and just wanted Sasori to _hurry up_. Gaara, Shin and Sai already did their part of taking out the other guards who were Shizune, Kakashi and Asuma. Sasuke had to take care of Jiraiya, though that was simple enough. It would take about a night for the other guards to actually realise the best guards had been taken down.

"Let. Go." Sasori saide, pulling his arm away and started to run on his own, managing to keep up with Sasuke's fast past. They started to slow down once they reached the local park, hey that place actually was deserted most of the time so it was a perfect place to meet up.

"Did you take them out?" Shin asked, tucking a piece of silver hair behind his ear, which had a splatter of blood on it. He was up aganist Kakashi and the results were _really_ bloody, though it was Shin who won.

Sasuke nodded. "Though Sasori had to take care of a family who watched just about _everything_. So we have Yamato, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi and Asuma taken down?"

Sai nodded, opening up a scroll. It had the guards names written down carefully in his neat handwriting. He pulled out a pen and carefully crossed out each name, though he frowned when he reached the bottom. "Didn't the prison have six guards?"

"Yes, but apparently it's just this blonde brat, not even an adult so we won't have to worry about him." Gaara said, looking at the other people who stood around him. He sat on a swing, swinging carefully back and forwards, his feet kicking the floor slightly with a cloud of dust constantly floating by.

Sasori nodded. "I'm sure I heard Yamato call for someone... what was his name again... oh yeah something like 'Daydera'?"

"Oh I've heard of him, his name is Deidara. Naruto had told me about his friend one day, going to work at a prison. Maybe we should consider taking him out..." Sasuke said, joining Gaara on the swing next to him. Shin and Sai simply sat on the grassy area, going over scrolls carefully, planning their next move.

Sai frowned, pulling out a profile on the blonde. Apparently Deidara specilizes in far distance attacks, mostly my blowing up people. Since the prison was small, he was told to _not _use huge badass explosions, so Deidara used a sword instead. It was a usual sword, with a good handle, a sharp blade.

"Sasuke is right, reading through the files he will guard the prison with whatever cost. Sasuke, Sasori I'm assigning you to get him okay?" The two nodded.

"Well I better get some rest then." Sasori said, heading out of the park. "I'll meet you all here at 6am okay?" Everyone nodded and Sasori walked out of the park, his hands in his pockets. The wind blew softly, blowing in the redhead's face comfortable. It was around 1am in the morning, and Sasori needed to head to the hotel quickly. If they asked why he was drenched in blood then he'd just make a lie. Luckily for him when he walked through the doors no one was at the desk, so he just headed to his room.

It was just the standard room, with a red flooring, white wall paper. There was two single beds, though he didn't share with anyone. Sasori collapsed into one of the best, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He may be able to run for hours without getting tired but now all he was was exsahsted.

XXX

Sasori quickly ran to the park. He had slept in for an extra ten minutes and he knew that as soon as he arrived he would get an earful from Sasuke. Sure enough...

"What took you so long?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at the redhead.

"Sorry, I slept in okay?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, walking up to Sasori.

"We don't have time to lie in. _Non_ of us others didn't even sleep a wink, and then you just come here 10 minutes late?" Sasori crossed his arms, standing his ground. It wasn't his fault, they were lucky that he actually showed up at all, Sasori was tired. Sasuke couldn't actually talk. The night before he and the others got a full 12 hours sleep while Sasori stayed up keeping watch. This meant Sasuke had more sleep than the redhead, though Sasori decided not to point this out or Sasuke would just yell at him again.

"Sorry, lets just go now then?" Sasuke nodded, both of them rushing out of the park gates. Since it was pretty early in the morning, they didn't have to worry about people spotting them, Sasori's group was already famous for their murders. Their group was called the Red Ink, a name which everyone agreed with after a while of debating.

Sasuke stopped outside the prison, hiding behind a tree whilst Sasori hid behind one which was further away. The raven haired teen ajusted the mini mircrophone which was attached to the collar of his shirt. "Do you pick this up?"

"Loud and clear." Sasori replyed back, the microphones thankfully worked well which would help with their mission.

"You take back and I'll take front, got it?"

"Sure, meet back here in a hour the most okay?" Sasuke agreed and they both took of, Sasori heading for the back of the building. He first had to get over the fence which was heavily wrapped in wire, also the top having jaggered spikes which could cut through skin with ease. Luckily for Sasori, there was still the little hole that Sasuke had told him there was. Apparently once Sasori headed back home, Gaara had dug a small hole near the fence, big enough for the redhead to crawl through. Sasori was the smallest member of the Red Ink, so he managed to crawl through not problem, though there was a slight squeeze.

He picked himself up on the other side, dusting of the dust that stuck onto his trousers. Sasori looked at the building, great there was a new set of guards on duty. Oh well, he'll just have to take them out. He started by taking out a pistol which was fully loaded. Sasori aimed at the first guard, with luck the bullet should... perfect. It hit the guard in the head, resulting the man to fall of the building. Sasori shot a few times but only killing half of the guards this time, though that shouldn't be such a problem. Taking this change he went to an empty part of the wall and pulled out a rope which had a metal hook on the end. He swung it skillfully up and it caught on the ledge. Sasori gave it a few tugs to make sure it was stable and sure enough it was. He gave one last look around before proceeding his climb.

He reached the top in a matter of moments thanks to his fast climbing skills. At the top of the prison there was a load of guards though Sasori took them out no problem. Just a few stabs here and a few gun shots here. He was only caught of guard once, resulting a cut to run down his cheek, proboaly to turn into yet another scar he had. Sasori had the pleasure of stabbing that person over again and again and throwing the body carelessly of the building, after all, they did deserve it. All the other guards were dead but no doubt that some more guards will be back up so Sasori had to hurry it up. He placed a small bomb on the ground, pressed a button on it and went to the opposite side of the building.

BANG!

There was a perfect sized hole which Sasori jumped down, bending his legs as he landed. He pulled out another pistol and looked around to check if there was any other guards on a death wish. Only a few, which soon got their wish. Now all Sasori had to do was find the blonde. This could result in being easy or being extremely difficult. As usual it was the difficult option and Sasori ran down countless hallways, drops of blood dripping on the polished floor from the cut on his cheek. When he reached a corner he stopped, he was sure he had just heard someone slowly walking down on the other side.

Sasori pulled some more bullets and silently began to fill his pistol, putting the safety on as he did so. He held it to his chest as his back hit the wall, waiting for the person to come. Sasori switched the safety of as he saw the other person's shadow, it looked unfamilular. The shadow stopped moving, as it knew that Sasori was there.

"Come out, un. There is no point in hiding if I already know your there." Sasori smirked as he stepped out, revealing himself. He was shocked when he saw the blonde. _This_ was Deidara?! But he looked to hot to be a guard, wait did he just think that? Deidara had blonde hair, which was let loose so it hung down to his waist. There was a scrunchie on his hand so he must of let it down for a moment. His eyes were a sapphire blue, with slightly long eyelashes. Sasori would of definately of mistook Deidara for a girl if it wasn't for the voice. It wasn't deep but it certainly wasn't high either, just in the middle.

Deidara clutched onto the sword he held, examining Sasori. "Sasori Akasuna, aged 21. Red hair, check. Brown eyes, check. Gun in hand, check. Scar on cheek, certainly new and fresh but check. Ugly face, check." Sasori raised an eyebrow, how was Deidara supposed to be a threat towards the Red Ink when the worst he could do was make childish insults.

"Stop playing around brat." Sasori sighed, pulling out the gun, this was going to be like taking candy from a baby. Or what he thought, before he even realised the blonde had held the tip of the sword he held at Sasori's neck. Deidara smirked, pressing the sword in ever so slightly.

"_Moi? _Jouer autour? Ne me faites pas rire... (Google translate: Me? Playing around? Don't make me laugh...) Deidara grinned, he could speak fluent French aswell as English. "Je viens de vous battre!" (I've just beat you!)

Sasori grinned, kicking the blonde in the leg, in result of him lowering his guard. The blonde lost balance and fell on the floor. The redhead placed a foot down heavily on Deidara's chest so he wouldn't move. "Any last words?" Sasori aimed the gun at the blonde.

"S'il vous plaît, I... vous aimer?" (Please, I... love you?) Sasori rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Speak english brat."

"Fine..." Deidara gave a quick smirk and before Sasori even realised, Deidara grabbed his leg and pushed it, making Sasori also fall over. "Two can play at _that_ game, un"

"Damn it brat." Sasori aimed the gun at Deidara again, his finger on the trigger. "Just let me kill you." He pressed the trigger, firing a bullet.

Sasori smiled in triumph as the blonde fell to his side, dead. Sasori turned on his microphone "Mission accomplished."

"Good now get back out here I need back up." Sasori nodded before running back down the hallway.

"Bien essayé maître, mais il semble que vous avez manqué..." (Good try master, but it seems that you have missed...) Deidara grinned as he stood up. In his hand he held the bullet which Sasori tried to kill him with.

Sasori shouldn't of taken him that lightly, Deidara was a very skilled guard and he had caught the bullet with two fingers but pretended to drop down dead to trick the red head, who fell for it.

"J'espère que vous êtes prêt..." (I hope your ready...)

XXX

Outside Sasori saw Sasuke fighting atleast 30 guards. The redhead pulled out his guns and started to fire, wiping out the guards simple enough.

"So you've taken out Deidara?" Sasori nodded, putting his guns away.

"Etes-vous sûr?" (Are you sure?) Sasori felt his blood turn cold as he heard the voice from behind him. "I'm sure I'm still alive, un."

Sasuke growled at the presence of the blonde. "Your supposed to be _dead_."

"And your supposed to not be in here but hey! We can't have everything right?" Sasori and Sasuke glared at Deidara.

"I'm going to ki-" Deidara grinned, both his hands on his waist, a devious expression on his face.

"If I'm correct, you want to bust a certain Temari out? Isn't it ironic that she's Gaara's sister and Gaara isn't the one here..." Sasori and Sasuke looked at the blonde.

"Tell us where she is, _now_!" Sasuke grabbed Deidara's collar of his shirt, pulling the blonde up slightly, though Deidara didn't show any pain.

"Why should I, un? That would just be being dis-loyal to the prison..." Deidara smirked dispite Sasuke gripping onto the collar tightly.

"Screw the prison, tell us where she is!" Sasuke demanded again.

"Let go and I'll show you..." Sasuke reluculently let go, and the blonde took a deep breath before looking at the other two.

"And you actually believed me!" Sasuke's face looked like he had just been slapped.

"Why you-"

"Joke, joke, un. Come on before we get caught..."

Deidara led the two back inside and through some hallways, until they reached Temari's.

"Sasuke! Sasori!" The young woman ran to the railings of the cell she was in. She glared at Deidara. "Deidara...

"Nice to see you to Temari. Now here's a deal, if you'll be a good girl and not tell anyone about _this..."_ He unlocked the cell door. "Then I'll let you all out of this prison alive..."

Temari looked at Sasori and Sasuke uncertainly but they just nodded, so Temari did the same. "Good girl..." she walked out, with Deidara stepping out of the way. "Okay follow me if you want to live."

Each of them followed Deidara, who lead him to the yard. He headed to the fence, pulling out his sword and easily slicing the wire. "Seeya all later then!" Deidara grinned as they all stepped out.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasori questioned. Deidara smiled sweetly.

"I just know we'll bump into each other again, un. You know why?" He suddenly pulled Sasori in for a rough kiss, pushing their lips together before quickly pulling away and ran through the forest.

Sasori was left in silence, before Temari spoke up. "I always knew there was something of about him..." Sasuke shrugged.

"Better get going, we don't want to keep Gaara waiting do we?" Temari clapped her hands and smiled.

"Oh I've missed him so much!" Temari had been in the prison for a year. The Red Ink had been caught and being the leader, she decided to take the blame for _everything_, leaving the other members to walk free.

"Then lets go!"

XXX

**So what do you all think ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

"Who on Earth is _that_?" Walking down the street was a pretty young blonde. 'Her' hair was let loose, blowly slightly behind 'her' back as 'she' walked along the cracked pavement.

This person was actually Deidara, though he was in disguse, and what a good one it was. Deidara had put a thick amount of mascara on, thickening his eyelashes and making them look longer. His lips were painted with a pink.

Deciding to go for the 'girlie' theme, Deidara decided to wear a skirt. He first of course, wore a black skinny top, which had no straps on at all, aswell as sleeves. It showed his thin figure. Then underneith he wore a short black mini skirt, which fit around him quiet snug. He then wore black tights. To finish the whole outfit of, he wore black boots, which looked to be made of leather. They had silver studs on in different patterns.

Deidara had lost count on how many males had asked him out. The funniest thing about the diguse Deidara had, was that he changed his voice. Instead of his 'manly' voice, he changed it for a high pitched voice, which would annoy most guys, though he could make it seducive when he wanted.

His phone went of in his shallow pocket, and Deidara scooped it out, answering it with his false voice.

"Hello darling, who is this, un?" Deidara said in a cute voice, winking at some teenage boys who passed by, who wolf-whistled.

"Deidara, what the hell?" On the other side was Deidara's well lets just say, one of his 'parterners in crime'.

"Oh Kurotsuchi darling, I'm on my way!" He said in a very sing-song voice.

"Seriously, half the time I actually think your a girl..." Deidara grinned, winking at yet another male who walked by. He blushed madly whilst all his mates yelled things like 'call me'.

"Talk to you later babe..." Deidara pressed the 'end call button' before Kurotsuchi could start to yell at him.

He slipped the phone back into his pocket before tucking his hair back behind his ears. Deidara smiled as he carried on with his walk to his desination. The blonde had planned to meet his parterners Kurotsuchi and Karin there.

"Hey hottie, are you free tonight?" Deidara turned around to see a silver haired teen winking at her.

"Sorry, but you can go onto my waiting list, un." The teen pouted, which made Deidara come along and pat his slicked back hair.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Deidara smiled mischeviously.

"Hidan... what's your beautiful name?"

"Oh I'm Diana!" 'Diana' announced. This was the first name that Deidara had thought of.

"Well Diana, I hope to make my way to the top of your waiting list quickly..." Hidan flirted. Deidara batted his eyelashes.

"There is _one_ way, un..." Deidara suddenly looked away, looking very shy. "These shoes are just _killing_ my poor feet. If only there was a strong man who could, oh I don't know..." Deidara smirked slightly though the silver haired teen couldn't notice. "Carry me?"

Before Deidara could notice, Hidan had scooped him up, carrying him bridal smile. He smiled at Deidara, each of his pearly teeth shining brightly.

"I could help you on that DiDi..." Deidara smiled, while curling one strand around his finger. Being honest, he could be bothered to walk to the cafe, which was just a few blocks down, but Deidara found it _much_ more fun to mess with people, I wonder what Hidan's expression would be when he found out that 'Diana' was a male?

XXX

"What the heck..." Shin looked at the strange sight, highly confused. A silver haired teen was carrying a pretty young blonde down the street... oh well.

Shin was just casually walking by, though he was in _his_ disguse, which was boring. Just a paper boy's cap and a pair of sun glasses, which were of course, one size to big. He was just walking by to the abandonded factory, where the Red Ink held their meetings. Now that Temari was back, there could be alot more meetings and perhaps some more action.

The silver haired male opened his bag, his fingers flicking through the many documents in his bag. He wore fingerless black gloves, so he sometimes got the odd few paper cuts if he wasn't carefull. Now where was that document? There was around twently files and documents in his back so it was really crouded inside.

He smiled once he found it, pulling it out. On the outside it looked like any other file, though it was labeled 'Plan Red Ink'. This document held the most important things, and Temari had asked Shin to bring it along, with every other document. What was she planning?

Shin was about to walk along, when someone walked into him, knocking the document out of his hands and into the gutters.

"I'm so sorry!" Shin looked down into the gutters, then bit his lip. He looked up at the person who knocked him over. It was a girl, just around his age. She had blue hair, which hung around her shoulders. It was a light purple. There was a paper flower in it.

She wore a blue sweater with a red skirt. Her shoes were just plain blue pumps.

"I-It's okay..." Shin sighed, standing up. The girl, more known as Konan, shook her head.

"Did I knock something important out of your hands?" she asked, pointing down into the gutters. Shin, despite being a murderer, also had a kind personality (lol what) so he shook his head.

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll be able to get some more cop-" Konan squinted her eyes.

"Hey your the person from the Red Ink!" she lowered her voice, thankfully. Shin looked at her, then realised she had knocked his glasses of. He quickly shoved them back on.

"Shh!" He covered her mouth. "I don't want the whole world knowing!" Konan nodded her head, so Shin lowered his hand.

"Sorry... though it's strange talking to a murderer like it's such a casual daily thing.." Shin chuckled.

"Well... now that you know who I am now and you've seen me... I'm going to give you two options..." Konan blinked at him confused.

"One option, being I can kill you so you don't tell anyone about seeing me. _Or_ you can join the Red Ink..." Konan looked at him.

"Is there a third option?" Shin shook his head. Konan sighed. "I value my life... I'll join the Red Ink..."

Shin nodded, though looked down into the gutters. "Could first thing, retrieve the documents I dropped, I'll come along so don't worry..."

XXX

Sasori looked out of the factory windows. He was... shirtless (fangirls). He had thrown all his bloody clothes into the boiler thingy... (forgot the name). To be safe, he threw his shirt in aswell and was now waiting for Sasuke to bring him a new one.

"So Sasori..." Temari said, crossing her arms. She looked over at Gaara, who was busy going over some plans with Sai. Sai was at the hideout early, the first person here.

Temari smirked a little. "How was your first kiss?"

Sasori raised his eyebrow, giving Temari the bored look. "Nothing that special, just getting kissed by a blonde brat doesn't mean that I have to enjoy it..."

"I wonder why he helped us? Maybe he knew you were going to bust me out, for some reason Dei liked me in the prison..." Temari thought deeply. True, she was one of Deidara's favorites, but maybe that was because she was the only prisoner who didn't try to kill him everytime he went to check on them.

Sasori however, was to busy thinking about other things. When Deidara kissed him, it felt so... what's the word? He didn't exactely hate it, infact it sickened him to find that he actually _enjoyed _it, though it only lasted a few seconds.

He sighed as he ran a hand through he washed hair, which was slightly damp still. Damn, the blonde sure knew how to mess with your mind... Then something caught his eye. Sasori watched from outside as a silver haired male carried a blonde chick across the road. That blonde reminded Sasori of...

Sasori face palmed. He was literally 99 percent sure that was Deidara. Only Deidara could manage to get boys to run after him. The one thing that confused the red head though was why was Deidara dressed like a girl?

Seriously, Deidara confused Sasori, though not like it concerned him that much...

XXX

"Thanks darling!" Deidara gave Hidan a stunning smile, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. All the followers who had followed the two cheered and wolf-whistled. Deidara smiled at them all before heading into the cafe.

He sat at a table with two other females, who didn't even disguse themselfs, well they didn't have to.

"Seriously Dei..." Karin said, eying the blonde's outfit. "What are you like?"

Deidara grinned, picking up a menu. "I have no idea Karin _darling_, un." He kept his accent, though it was a little lower than before. In a few minutes flat, five... wait for it... male waiters came around the table.

"May I take you-

"AHEM, I will be your-

"EXCUSE ME! Sorry, I'm H-

"YOU ALL FUCK OF, I'M THE WAITER!" All the waiters quickly scurried away while Deidara silently laughed. Kurotsuchi and Karin sighed, and carried on to sip the tea they had ordered a while ago.

"Sorry about that, I'll be your waiter. Could I take your order?" Deidara placed the menu down.

"Oh please, could I just have a cup of water please?" Deidara batted his eyelashes, before the waiter gave a quick nod, before running out of the room. He was eager to please the blonde.

"Sometimes you take things to far..." Kurotsuchi muttered, placing the cup of tea onto the table. Deidara smiled, pushing a piece of fallen hair back behind his back.

"So what's the plan now I've quit my job?"

"Yeah that reminds me Dei..." Karin said. "Why did you help the Red Ink? They've gathered information on you know and pretty much know you. You do realise this can be a problem?" Deidara shrugged, placing both of his elbows onto the table.

"Don't worry Karin babe, I've got it all sorted out. I'm going to mess with old red head, I think he's called Sasori, though I'm just going to stick with... ahem..." Deidara coughed, ready to do a really girly voice. "_Danna_!"

The two actual girls rolled their eyes. "Seriously, you take your job to far..."

Deidara chuckled, then smiled as the waiter handed her a cup of water. "Thanks!" Deidara smiled, taking a sip of the cool water.

XXX

**Lol, Deidara's gone all OOC XDDD. **

**Do you all likey? I sure do XD**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

"We need some new people..." Karin muttered, smiling polietly as the waiter took away her now empty cup of tea.

"Why do we need new people, un?" Deidara asked, placing the half finshed cup of water infront of him.

Kurotsuchi looked at Karin curiously. True, maybe their group needed more people. Though it was better to be small. In their group, they were paid to kill people and dispose of them. The Red Ink was of course, a rival group, but Deidara had helped them.

"We need a strong male, since of course, we lack one..." Kurotsuchi grinned at Deidara's very _un_amused expression. Though soon his expression changed.

"I think I know where we can get a strong male, un. Just leave it to me!"

XXX

"Okay 'ruto, you got the plan?" Deidara and Naruto sat on a park bench, with Deidara going through his 'master plan'.

"Yeah, but I can get hurt!" Naruto complained. Deidara's plan was of course was for Naruto to pretend to be a robber and steal Deidara's handbag. They would do this infront of Hidan and his friends, and with luck, Hidan would come along and help Deidara, who would act all helpless.

Deidara looked at Naruto, with shining eyes and a big pout. "Pwease 'ruto? I _really _need this..." Naruto sighed.

"Why am I not apart of your group then?" Deidara placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, this time with a very serious expression.

"Naruto, un. You were my first friend and what I do is very dangerous. If you were to get killed, I would kill myself after, I cross my heart on that one. Your safer outside the group. Don't worry about my plan aswell, un, I'll figure something out. Just trust me, un. Okay?" Naruto nodded and Deidara smiled.

"Okay then, so when do you want me to do this?" Deidara pulled out a handbag, throwing it over his shoulder. He kept a sharp eye out for Hidan.

"As soon as we spot..." Deidara quickly spotted Hidan walking down a path with a few of his friends. "Now..."

Naruto grabbed the bag uncertainly, though when he looked up at Deidara, Deidara gave him an engourging smile and mouthed the words 'I promise'.

Deidara purposely let go of the bag, making Naruto stumble back a little. Deidara gave him a hidden nod, and Naruto started to run down the path, purposely heading towards Hidan.

"Oh someone help!" 'Diana' cried. "He's stolen my handbag!"

Hidan turned and saw Naruto running with what seemed a stolen bag. He stepped infront of the blonde, holding his fists threateninly. "Drop. The. Bag."

Naruto quickly dropped the bag, not wanting to get hurt. He took a step back uncertainly. Hidan picked the bag up and Deidara ran over.

"Is this your bag?" Hidan asked, holding it out to Deidara, who took it with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh _thank_ you Hidan, un!" He threw his arms around the silver haired man, who caught him quickly.

Hidan looked down at Naruto. "What do you want to do with him?" Hidan asked, glaring at the slightly scared blonde, who stood only a few feet away.

"Let him go, no harm was done right?" Deidara winked at Naruto. "Now scram kid before I call the police." Naruto legged it down the path, grateful he didn't even get a scratch.

"That was nice of you..." Hidan said. Deidara smiled, letting go of him.

"I'm a nice person, un... Which reminds me, do you want to go out?" Hidan looked at 'her' speechless.

"_Now_?" he asked, and Deidara nodded, dragging him along the path. He gave a wave at Hidan's friends, before concentrating on Hidan.

He took him to the cafe and sat him down with Karin and Kurotsuchi. "So is this him then?" Karin asked.

Hidan looked at her uncertainly. "What does she mean Di?"

Deidara chuckled, tucking his hair behind his ears. "Hidan, I'm going to start of with saying, I'm not a girl."

Hidan blushed a deep red, talk about awkuard. "Next, we want you to join our group."

"Group?"

"Yeah, we like to go around killing people... it's fun to be honest. Well that's our main job, we also take the tasks of robbery, drugs, stuff like that. I've worked at the Police Station for a while, un. I worked there to get information, though I got nothing..." Hidan looked at the 'three' females.

"And you want _me_ to join?" Deidara nodded, holding out his hand.

"If not, I won't hesitate to kill you..." Hidan sighed before taking the hand.

XXX

Shin and Konan walked into the sewers, with Konan holding her nose. "This is disgusting..." she muttered, looking around.

Shin grinned, pulling out a torch and turning it one. He needed these documents and it didn't matter if they were half ruined. If someone to find that document then they'd find out about the Red Ink. It was mostly Konan's fault for him dropping the documents, but it was his fault getting them out anyway.

"Here take the torch and shine it about, I'll look." Konan's hands shaked slightly, though she managed the shine the torch around. The ground was like half an inch thick with dust and mud, even a little slime. The walls _felt_ like slime and Konan didn't want to know what it looked like, proberaly some greenish colour.

Shin looked to see if there was any documents, though he couldn't find any, perhaps they had to go a little deeper. He started to walk forwards and Konan obidiently followed. The sewers weren't the warmest of places and she slightly shivered despite wearing a blue cardigan. Then again, it was a thin one...

She then felt something being draped around her shoulders, turning she saw it was Shin's jacket. He didn't say anything, though he silently carried on looking for the documents. Konan held the jacket gratefully, it was warm.

"Found them!" Shin said, picking up some papers. Luckily the documents only had a little mud on it, staining the corner. Apart from that, they seemed fine. He sweeped the little bits of mud of them.

"We can go now..." Shin said, heading back for the surface. Konan followed silently, though she kept the jacket on, it was still cold.

XXX

Sasori walked down the ally way, now wearing a shirt. Sasuke had arrived a hour before and handed him a fresh shirt along with a jacket.

The redhead put them on, but the second after was made to get something to eat. "Keep an eye out for Shin whilst your out..." Temari said, handing Sasori a ten pound note.

Sasori nodded and he headed out. Now he was in the street. No one looked at him or ran away from him, though. Nobody had realised he was _the_ Sasori, famous for killing people.

"Nous nous réunissons à nouveau..." (we meet again.) Sasori turned around to see Deidara leaning on a cleanish brick wall, looking at the redhead.

"I knew we were bound to walk into each other or something like that..." Deidara smirked. He had fortunately changed from his girl clothing and put something more boyish on.

A red shirt with a black star he wore for the top, then black baggy trousers. He wore black and white converse. His hair was tied back slightly, though he still had his golden bang.

"What do you want?" Sasori sighed, trying to walk along without the blonde following. Unfortunately for him, the blonde followed him, like an invisible rope was pulling him along.

"Aw no need to be so harsh, un..." Deidara said, walking right beside the redhead. Sasori stopped and turned to face Deidara.

"Can you please stop stalking me?" Deidara shook his head.

"No can do, I'm bored. The others won't let me in on the plan their plotting so I'm free for the day. Anyway you owe me one for the other day, so I'm just going to follow you..." Sasori sighed impateintly.

"What will make you stop following me then?" Deidara looked like he was in deep thought, though he instead he smiled at Sasori.

"Nothing, I just want to hang with my Danna..." Sasori raised an eyebrow, now the brat knew how to speak Japanese?

"Well brat, your master does not want you, so scoot..." Sasori walked along, leaving a slightly annoyed Deidara watching him.

Deidara did not try to follow, but instead watched Sasori leave him. For some reason, he felt something deep inside him feel hurt. What was this feeling? Deidara just had planned for Sasori to be yet another person he would mess with, but now having Sasori act so... bored around him and just walk away, it hurt Deidara.

The blonde tried to ignore the new feeling and pulled out a pair of headphones, putting them on and attaching them to his cheap phone that Karin gave him.

He had put his favourite songs on, so he listened to them for a while. Being honest, the blonde didn't have a home to head to and no hideout. Deidara had claimed an ally way instead, it was next to this old abaonded factory. Deidara was never in the mood to explore it though.

The blonde closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the music. No matter how much he tried though, he just couldn't. He ended up opening his eyes, and just in time.

Out of _nowhere_, a knife came flying his direction. He just about dodged it. What he failed to notice was the knife which aimed for his leg, which it hit sucessfully.

Who threw these knifes? Deidara looked around to see some people running of, very suspicious. He was about to chase after them, but felt pain shoot up his left leg, the leg which the knife hit.

He sat down, looking at the knife. The whole blade had gone right into the flesh, he could feel the metal next to his bone. Deidara tried to ignore the image that just came into his head and concentrated on the knife, pulling it out as slowly as possible.

Once it was out, he looked at it. The blade was stained a purple... which meant it must of been... poisoned. That's why his leg hurted more than usual.

"Well this is just great..." Deidara muttered. He wasn't the best with poison so he had no clue on how to get the poison _out_ of him. Instead he looked at the blood which started to make his black trousers go several shades darker.

XXX

Sasori walked back to the abandonded factory, though he decided to take the short cut of using the ally way. He had a bag which contained a few boxes of take away fish and chips.

He stopped once he noticed someone awfulling familular sitting beside the brick wall...

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" Sasori hissed, looking over the blonde. Deidara looked up at him, though he face looked like he was in pain. It was then that Sasori saw the blood on the floor.

"What were you doing?" Sasori asked, crouching down beside the blonde. He moved Deidara's hand since it was covering the wound.

"Someone threw a poisoned knife at me..." Sasori looked at the wound. It was bloody, though he could see it going slightly purple.

He saw a knife which was lodged into the wall and pulled that out. The redhead so it had a coat of poison on, with luck it should be the same poison that was inside the blonde.

"I'll be back in a minute..." Sasori mumbled, picking his bag back up and running inside the factory. He ignored everyone shouting at him and pulled out his own bag, taking that one outside and leaving the one which had food in inside.

Sasori knelt back down beside the blonde and opened his bag. He took the poisoned knife and examined the poison. It was a weak one luckily. Sasori pulled out another liquid, which was a white colour.

"This might sting a little..." he poured the liquid on the blonde's wound. Deidara bit his lip to stop him from crying out, but soon the stinging stopped.

"Thanks, un..." Deidara said, watching the redhead pack up.

"There, now I don't owe ya..." Sasori said, heading back inside...

XXX

**Another chapter done!**


End file.
